Sex Appeal
by Serenity Rein
Summary: Serenity is a pop star with a dilemma. She's been in the spotlight for many years and promised herself and the world she would remain abstinent until marriage. When her boyfriend dumps her and claims she isn't sexy, she makes it her mission to prove everyone wrong.
1. Chapter One

**Sex Appeal**

Chapter One

* * *

"This is so romantic James! The entire evening was amazing, I didn't realize you had it in you." Serena gushed at her boyfriend's efforts.

The scene between them was romantic indeed. Something she was definitely not used to seeing from her boyfriend of a year. He reserved a private backroom from a five star high class restaurant in Los Angeles, had the room covered in bouquets of her favorite flower – roses, and had the chefs recreate her favorite childhood meal – spaghetti and meat balls, using her deceased grandmothers recipe. He had most certainly out done himself.

"I'm thrilled you are pleased, sugar." He replied taking her hands in his and gently stroking them. "It's our one year anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you…and I was hoping…" He started to explain. He never knew how to breach the subject, but after all the work he put into this evening he would hope she would at least think about it.

"Yes, James? You were hoping…?" Serena pushed him to continue. Her face beamed, hoping he was going to process his love for her. Something they haven't done yet.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Maybe, we can take this relationship to the next level…"

Serena took her hands away from his grasp, shock written all over her face. "Next level…?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, I mean we've been involved for a year now and I think it's time we have sex." He admitted. He had never felt so nervous about asking for sex before. It usually came so naturally to him, but with Serena he had to be patient. She was different than the others and he was starting to lose his patience.

Serena was mortified. He knew how seriously she took her vow of abstinence. The entire world knew of her abstinence for crying out loud. He claimed he understood that when they first got together. She was angry. Was this entire relationship a lie?

"James, I thought we've been through this. I took a vow." She answered as calmly as possible.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "It doesn't mean you have to take it so seriously. Look at Britney Spears, she told the world she was a virgin only to find out years later she had sex with Justin Timberlake. Her career is perfectly fine. Selena Gomez, another example. She told the world she would remain a virgin until marriage and we all know she also had sex with a Justin. No one cares, Serena. It's just a hoax to guide children into waiting until the time is right to have sex and sugar, believe me the time is right for us." He explained and pleaded by taking her hands in his once again trying to sooth her.

She pulled her hands away once again and narrowed her eyes at him. "James, I want you to take me home. This discussion is over."

He abruptly stood up and starred her down. "Serena, you need to grow up. You're 21 years old for crying out loud and you live in a bubble. You are a child, not a woman. You claim this discussion is over? I say this relationship is over. I can have any woman I want, and my next girlfriend is going to be everything you aren't – sexy." He stormed out of the private room and out of her life.

Serena fought extremely hard not to cry. Was he right? Did she take the vow too seriously? She wasn't sexy, and she knew it, but she thought James loved that about her. She took deep breaths to keep her composure and a waiter came in with the bill.

"Miss Serenity, the gentlemen advised us to bring the bill to you. Will there be anything else?" He asked as he placed the bill on the table.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yes, can you please call for a limo to pick me up? And please charge this on this credit card." She opened her wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"Yes, no problem Miss." He smiled and took the credit card and walked away.

Serena couldn't believe he just left like that. Why would she sleep with someone who obviously didn't love her? If ever she decided to break her vow, it would be with someone who loved her and would be willing to wait for her. That's something she would never change.

Serena returned home to her fabulous Beverly Hills estate and walked straight to her bedroom. She was supposed to call her friends the moment she returned from her date, but she didn't feel up to explaining how the most romantic date of her life, ended in her worst break up of her life. She was so embarrassed by how it happened, but she was thankful in a way that no one was there to witness it. She looked in her mirror and noticed how her blue eyes looked dull, her blond hair looked frizzy, and she noticed a few blemishes on her face. She did not look like the Serenity the world knew and loved.

As a famous singer, her appearance always had to be spot on, but did she lack sex appeal? Was that why men stayed clear of her? When James first approached her, he seemed like the perfect guy. He didn't seem intimidated by her success, he claimed her respected her decisions. But all this time he admitted she didn't have sex appeal. Why did this bother her so much? Maybe it was time for a little makeover. A new sexy Serenity.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow she would explain to her management team her new ideas for her new upcoming album. She wanted to prove to the world she can be sexy and still have her values protected. James thought she needed to grow up, she would show him and the world just that.

* * *

"Serenity, thank you for joining us this morning…or should I say this afternoon." Luna, her manager pointed out when Serena finally entered the studio. She pointed at the clock that showed it was 10 minutes past 12.

Luna was a woman in her mid-forty's, and has been her manager since she entered the spotlight as a young teenager. Luna was like a second mother to Serena and respected her greatly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Hey, you told me to come in as soon as I woke up. You didn't specify a time. For your information, I woke up an hour ago. I got ready as quickly as I could!"

Luna knew it was a dead end to argue with the girl so she just decided to get straight to the point. "Serenity, we have a few songs that we think would be perfect for your next album. Have a listen."

Serena took a seat and Luna proceeded to play the tunes. She showed her 3 impressive songs, but Serena wasn't feeling it. She thought it would have been appropriate a few days ago, but ever since her breakup, she wanted, needed, something more grown up. How in the world would she explain that to Luna?

"Okay, stop the music!" Serena shouted as the music was playing. Luna gave her a questioning look and turned it off.

"What's wrong Serena? You don't like them?" She asked her client.

Serena shook her head. "It's not that I don't like them, I just…I think it's time I grow and try my hand at more….how do I say this?…mature music?" She tried to explain.

The older woman thought about it for a moment. "Mature music? Care to elaborate? What exactly do you have in mind?" She was confused.

Serena already had three albums that reached platinum, why would she want to mess with her obvious success?

"I'm ready for a new phase in my career. I want to be sexy…" She explained, blushing slightly.

"You…Want to be…sexy?" Luna gave her another questionable look and laughed out loud.

Serena felt embarrassed. Her own manager didn't even think she was able to pull off being sexy. She looked down and played with her hands.

"Oh, you're serious!" Luna noticed how Serena's demeanor changed. Serena was ready to change her music style.

Serena looked at Luna with pleading eyes.

"Okay, Serenity, if that's what you want. This changes a lot. We can try to obtain a new music producer, to see what exactly you had in mind. Give me a few days. In the meantime, I will need to speak with the label. I don't think they'll argue about this change, they have been hinting at it for some time now, but seeing as you're ready, I think everything will work out. I'll have to talk to Artemis about this. We need to get you a new stylist, one that can gradually evolve you." Luna went on and on about what the new plans. The more Luna explained her plans, the more excited and nervous Serena was becoming. She smiled, she was so grateful for Luna.

"Thank you Luna, if that is all for today, I have plans with Raye." She looked at the time.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I will work hard to make this your best album yet. I'll text you the details once everything is organized." She explained to Serena as she was walking out the door.

"Okay, thanks Luna!" She waved goodbye, and felt like weight as been lifted off her shoulders. She was truly ready for th new Serenity.

* * *

"I FUCKING NEW IT! He's an asshole!" Raye, the fiery raven haired beauty yelled in a crowded restaurant. Every one turned around to check out the commotion she was causing.

"Raye, calm down. Everyone is starring." Serena whispered to her best friend.

Raye knew at that point, she might have over reacted, but how else is she supposed to react when her best friend tells her, her boyfriend dumped her on their one her anniversary!

Everyone at that point noticed Serena and ran to her in a frenzy. "Serenity! Can I have an autograph?" She heard one person ask. "Serenity, can I take a photo with you?" Another asked.

Serena smiled politely and took her time with her fans. She signed everything they wanted her to sign and she took pictures just as they requested. Raye looked on in annoyance. She was proud of her best friend, but she wished they would leave her alone sometimes. She's been at it for an hour now and the crowd was finally starting to disperse.

Serena was finally able to eat her now cold meal and left with Raye to a more private setting. – A secluded spot at the park, near the restaurant.

"Okay, spill. What do you mean he broke up with you?" Raye asked once they were alone.

Serena sighed and explained the entire evening. She always told Raye the truth, so she didn't leave anything out.

"He's an asshole Serena. I'm happy you didn't sleep with the bastard. He didn't even tell you he loved you. Why would you sleep with him?" She defended her. "Men are so dumb sometimes."

"Do you think he's right though? That I need to grow up…" She asked her opinionated best friend.

Raye hesitated. "I don't think you should change who you are, and your beliefs. But he may be right about you living in a bubble." She admitted. "You always do what you're told, and you don't live the life of a normal 21 year old. I mean, come on….you haven't even had a drop of alcohol. That's something all people your age should experience at least on their fucking birthday!"

Serena looked down. She was right. She was always right. "You may be right…I mean, I've been in the spotlight since I was fourteen…My management team have kept me guarded, but that's all going to change now."

Raye looked at her. "How is it going to change?"

Serena smiled. "My next album is going to be….more sexy. James being my source of motivation. I've already spoken to Luna about it, she agrees its time."

Raye was shocked. "Wow that's great! That's what I'm talking about. Revenge will be sweet. You show him you can be sexy! Show the entire world."

* * *

It's been five days since she's heard from Luna, so took this time to look through her music playlist for inspiration. She found Buttons – by the Pussycat Dolls and belted it out in the comfort of her own home. She needed to be like them. Confident and sexy. She looked at the music video and blushed. She had to overcome her insecurities in order for this transformation to be successful, but how?

A short while later, Luna contacted her. She advised her to get her butt in the studio as soon as possible. Apparently she had a surprise for her. Luna knew how much Serena loved surprises, so she basically ran out of her home, straight to the studio. The drive to the studio, Serena listened to everything from Britney Spears, Beyoncé and Rihanna. She was determined to go through with this.

She walked into the studio and noticed a presence she didn't recognize. Luna ushered her to sit down. She noted Luna had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Serenity I want you to meet your new music producer. Darien Shields." Luna pointed at the man she first seen as she walked in. He was tall, dark and handsome. Clearly the definition on that saying. Serena was speechless. She heard of him, but never seen him in person before. He was known in the music industry as a playboy.

He extended his tan hand towards her and Serena took it and noticed how firm his handshake was. She suddenly felt intimidated. "It's a pleasure to meet you Serenity. Luna here tells me you want to change your sound into something much more mature."

Serena nodded. "Please, call me Serena. And yes, that is my goal. I'm ready to grow, and I want my music to grow with me."

"She wants to be sexy." Luna added.

Serena blushed. '_Oh Luna, why must you embarrass me in front of the hot music producer?_' She thought to herself.

Darien perked up at Luna comment. "Is that true?" He asked Serena.

She nodded, she was too scared to speak. She would just embarrass herself more then she already felt.

"Well I'm the perfect person for this project, sexy I can do." He smirked. He noticed how flustered Serena was. He knew right then and there this would be a challenge but he was determined.

Serena noticed how arrogant he was. He was so cocky, she was having doubts about working with him. Perhaps it was because he was so confident about himself, unlike her. She knew he had a great reputation for producing a few hits, but she was nervous.

"But, you will need a few lessons on how to be sexy…no offence, Serena." He told her.

Serena knew she needed lessons, but something about the way he spoke to her rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't help but feel frustrated.

He noticed her attitude change, but he didn't let it faze him. "First things first is to give you a complete makeover. Will you allow me to get full control of this Luna?" He asked her manager.

"Yes, of course Darien." Luna approved.

He smiled and looked at Serena. He circled her, and took note of everything he had planned. "Okay, Serena meet me at Blissful Hair Salon tomorrow at 11 am. I have a full day planned for you." He said.

Serena nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Darien walked out of the studio leaving Serena alone with Luna.

"So what did you think of Darien?" Luna asked her.

"Honestly?" Serena asked her.

Luna nodded. "Serenity, I always want you to be honest with me."

"He's an arrogant, cocky, confident…sexy man." Serena admitted.

Luna smirked. "Yes…he is. He's the perfect person to bring you to the place you want to be at. Are you positive you're ready for this?" She asked her.

"Yes, Luna, I'm positive."

* * *

AN: Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review, and follow the story so you can be notified when the story will be updated!

P.S, I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not own Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

Serenity Rein X


	2. Chapter Two

**Sex Appeal**

Chapter Two

* * *

Darien left the studio satisfied. When he arrived at his ocean view Santa Monica estate, he headed straight towards his home built studio. He sat down, stretched his arms and leaned back on his chair thinking about the day he received the call from Luna, and that he nearly fell off of his chair at her proposal. He let out a soft chuckle remembering that moment. Luna wanted his help to reform Serenity's image and he instantly agreed. Why he agreed, he didn't know. He was a busy man and probably should have turned away from the offer, but he secretly found her appealing since she first came on to the scene a few years ago and this was his opportunity to work with the self-proclaimed virgin.

Working in the music industry for 10 years, he had worked with a lot of talent and made many connections. He was now at the top of the pyramid being considered one of the most sought after music producers of this generation. People paid a lot of money for his help; seeing as whatever he touched turned into an instant hit. Serena had a beautiful voice, and was highly recognized around the world for her beautiful melodies, but most of her fan base consisted of the majority of the female population. Children, daughters, aunts, mothers and grandmothers loved her, but that was the challenge. He analyzed her situation, and realized changing her drastically would only end up tarnishing her reputation. The change had to happen gradually.

When Luna mentioned Serena wanted to turn up her sex appeal, he took one look at her and wondered, why? She was already so beautiful with her honey blond hair, crystal blue eyes and the perfect innocent pout. He kept his personal opinions to himself and listened to her reasoning for the change. She wanted to grow up. He could understand that. She was growing up and wanted her music to reflect that, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to it. He thought to himself that he needed to learn more about his new muse. From his personal experience, writing and performing music from the heart had the best results.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone and started to make plans.

* * *

The next day, Serena found herself arriving on time at Blissful Hair Salon surprising herself that she actually made it for 11am. She was immediately greeted by a young woman who looked very similar to her. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, prod casting subtle dimples. She noted her hair shined of platinum blond, and her eyes a few shades lighter than her own. She thought she looked absolutely stunning.

The girl gave her a quick handshake and introduced herself.

"Serenity! It's-an-honor-to-have-you-here-in-our-spectacular-salon. My-names-Mina! Darien-called-and-informed-me-that-he-would-be-a-few-minutes-late. Don't-worry-though; he-explained-what-he-envisioned-for-your-new-look. Please-follow-me-and we-can-get-started-on-your-make-over."'' Mina expressed, speaking in a rapid paste.

Serena had a hard time hearing what she was trying to say, but nonetheless she smiled in return and followed Mina towards to back of the salon. Walking through, she noticed how beautifully decorated the room was. Soft pastel colors brought warmth and several mirrors of different shapes and sizes brought elegance. She was surprised she had never stepped foot in here before.

Mina sat her down in a private area, making Serena face a mirror and she wrapped a black cape around her. She started rambling about how much of a huge fan she was and how she couldn't contain her excitement when Darien phoned in for a favor.

Serena blushed at the praise. "How do you know Darien? Are you his girlfriend or something?" She asked, hoping to take the attention away from her as Mina was mixing the chemicals.

Mina giggled. "Darien has been best friends with my brother Andrew since before my existence. Darien is like a brother to me and truthfully, he isn't the relationship kind of guy, if you know what I mean." She replied, speaking rather calmly this time around.

Mina set her bowl of chemicals aside and started separating Serena's hair in sections. She softly pulled a few strands and grabbed a piece of already torn foil and started brushing the chemicals onto Serena's hair, and then placing another piece of foil above the already painted hair strands. She continued this process until Serena's hair was covered in foils. Mina spent the time conversing and explaining to Serena several different childhood stories about her brother and Darien that left Serena laughing hysterically.

"Now that's attractive." The girls heard someone comment at Serena's 'tin man' look. Serena and Mina both recognized the voice and turned around.

Mina ran across the room and towards the man who spoke.

"Darien!" Mina ran up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You-made-it-earlier-than-expected. Serenity-is-almost-ready-to-have-her-foils-removed. Bring-a-chair, take-a-seat. Should-be-another-5-minutes. Why don't-""

Darien cut her off, trying to keep a straight face. "Mina, you're doing it again. Speak slower. I can't understand a word you're trying to say." He chuckled.

"Oops…Sorry…Uh, please take a seat. Serenity's foils will be ready to remove in 5 minutes." She tried to explain once again.

Darien sat down on a nearby chair and shook his head at Mina. "Sorry about her Serena, Mina speaks rather quickly when she's excited. She meets several celebrities, but for some reason you have her baffled."

Serena giggled. "It's fine. You get used to it after a while."

Mina blushed at Serena's confession.

"So, Mina has told me some pretty interesting stories about your childhood…Darien." Serena decided to bring it up, easing the tension away from poor embarrassed Mina.

His laughter was heard throughout the small room. "Is that so?" He looked at Mina. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

Mina ignored Darien and walked towards Serena and started to check the progress of her highlights. "Alright, you're ready. Follow me." She indicated for Serena to follow her towards the washing station. She leaned Serena down, so her head was resting against the rim of the sink, and she proceeded by pulling apart the foils attached to her hair. She couldn't help but anticipate what her hair would look like.

Once Mina washed and dried her hair, she turned the chair around so that Serena wouldn't be able to see her reflection and started layering her hair. A few minutes later, she walked away from Serena and analyzed her work. Seeing as she was cutting Serenity's hair, she wanted it to be perfect.

"Alright Serenity, my work is done." She turned the chair around so Serena can take a good look at herself in the mirror in front of her. She gasped. Her hair looked amazing. Three inches shorter but it still had a good length, light blond highlights to lighten her natural shade, a few subtle pink strands to help her look a little edgier and layers to balance out her length. "So…do you like it?" She asked while removing the cape.

"Oh wow, Mina this looks fabulous. I've never had to guts to color my hair before, but this looks amazing! Thank you." She stood up and gave Mina a hug.

"You're so very welcome. It was all Darien's idea." Mina admitted.

Serena let her go, and turned around to a grinning Darien. "Okay, you're blinding me with that smile of yours." Serena frowned.

Darien stood up and approached Serena so that he was standing in front of her. He gave her a hair a good look before turning his head to face Mina. "Mina, you've outdone yourself. Thank you." He complimented.

Mina beamed. "Thank you Dare, well I better tend to my next client. It was nice meeting you Serenity. Don't be a stranger." She waved and walked away.

Darien looked Serena over again and she blushed at the attention.

"Do you always blush?" He laughed.

Serena looked away and felt her cheeks warm up even more. "Shut up!"

He continued to laugh, and took her arm and guided her out of the salon. "Come on, we have to see the stylist now. She's expecting you."

As they exited the salon, tons of photographers ran towards them. "Ahh crap!" Darien sighed. He took Serena's hand and ran towards his vehicle, with Serena forced to run behind him.

Paparazzi tried to obtain responses from the duo by throwing absurd questions at them, while snapping several photographs.

"DARIEN, SERENITY! ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING AT THE SALON?"

"SERENITY WHERES JAMES?"

"DARIEN ARE YOU DONE WITH BEING A PLAYBOY?"

"SERENITY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAME THE PLAYBOY?"

Question after question was being shouted at them, Serena and Darien tried desperately to flee the scene. They kept running towards Darien's hummer with the media hot on their trail. Once they were safely inside of his all black hummer they both let out a frustrated sigh and once the shock wore out, they turned to each other and laughed hard. Tears streaming down Serena's face at the unexpected laughing session. She quickly wiped them away. "Ohhh my gosh *haha* I haven't been ambushed like that *haha* in ages. Where they there *haha* for you?" Serena in between fits of laughter.

"No, they don't usually follow me around like that. Someone must have tipped them off." He realized, once he calmed down, from his own laughing fit. "Oh man, I haven't laughed that much in years. You do realize we will most likely see our faces in magazines in the next couple of days. It seems as though they think we're a couple." He laughed once again.

Serena giggled. "What a bunch of idiots." She rolled her eyes and gazed out of the window. "They're everywhere!"

Darien started the vehicle and shifted his gear to drive. "Don't worry, my windows are tinted. They can't see inside."

She nodded in understanding and attempted to turn on his radio and he brushed her hand away from his system. "Don't touch! No one is allowed to control my system." He warned her. Serena gave him the stink eye and stuck out her tongue in defense.

He laughed at her reaction and turned on the music. He kept the volume on low as he explained himself to Serena. "Okay, so I put together a playlist for you. You can look at it as a source of inspiration if you will. We'll listen to it on our way to the stylist's home."

Serena nodded and he turned up the volume. _Beyoncé's – Baby Boy featuring Sean Paul,_ blasted through his speakers and she found herself singing along. She suddenly felt excited as to what Darien had planned for her. She always loved this song and never thought it a million years she would be able to pull off something like that.

Darien couldn't help but feel intrigued by her voice. He had listened to a few of her singles, but he had never heard her sing live, in person. He suddenly had all the faith in her, she seemed to be enjoying the music on his playlist and once she started singing the familiar tunes all the insecurities seemed to dissipate. He occasionally glanced at her and realized how different she really was from the rest of the pop stars out there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she was special.

They pulled up at a seaside condo and parked his hummer in an underground parking lot. He turned off the vehicle and looked at Serena. "So what did you think of the songs? Is that what you had in mind for the next singles you want on your new album?"

Serena smiled. "It's like you read my mind. That's exactly what I had in mind."

He smirked. "Good, okay let's go meet Michelle."

Meeting Michelle was nerve racking. She was so beautiful, Serena couldn't help but stare. She had long wavy aquamarine hair and green eyes. She observed her confident stance and her perfect womanly curves, in a simple black Versace dress. She suddenly felt very insecure with her own body. How in the world was this supposed to help her? Michelle greeted her with welcoming arms and gave her a quick tour around her 3 story condo. She later explained to Serena, once they arrived on the third floor that she renovated it into her own personal 'office'. The office was more or less her own department store, when in reality it was a giant closet. Gowns, jewels, shoes, men's clothing; she had everything you could imagine. Serena looked around and even noticed a cat walk runway facing her giant picture window facing the ocean. Serena was in awe, admiring every detail of the closet, until Michelle spoke and brought her out of her trance.

"You know, I wouldn't mind living in a shack, as long as my clothes live in luxury that is all that matters." Serena and Darien laughed at Michelle's admission.

"And you even have a runway in here." Serena commented.

Michelle gave her an affirmative nod. "It helps boost confidence. Nothing feels better than knowing you look good and strutting yourself on a runway. I can assure you, your turn will come." She winked.

Serena gave her an uneasy laugh, until Darien reminded them on why they were there.

"Okay ladies. Let's get started! I have the entire day booked and I don't want to lose track of time." He firmly stated.

Michelle ushered Darien to have a seat on one of her ultra-modern white sofas, facing the runway, and then advised him to remain patient while she brought Serena to the change room. In the change room, Michelle brought in a few outfits for Serena to try. Serena soon began to feel shy and insecure with each new item of clothing. Each new article of clothing Michelle was bringing in, seemed to have less and less material. Serena took a hold of what seemed like a dress but couldn't figure out how to put it on. She tried to slip it on from feet first, to no avail. Then she tried to stretch it out, by pulling it over her head. No luck. Serena grew frustrated. What was she thinking? She can't pull it off.

"How are you doing in there?" she heard Michelle call out from the other side of the change room.

Serena inhaled sharply, and then exhaled. "I'm okay!" She lied. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't even put on a simple dress. She pushed the dress to the side, and looked for a less complicated outfit. A simple white dress caught Serena eye. She noticed it had a zipper in the back, so she unzipped it and slipped it on.

"Serena I just received an important phone call I can't miss. I'll take this outside, I'll be right back." Michelle explained apologetically.

"Okay, no problem." Serena responded while trying to zip the back of the dress. She gave up, she couldn't reach and opted for a mirror. She walked out of the change room and looked around. She couldn't find a mirror. '_That's odd, she has everything in here, but not a damn mirror in sight.'_ She walked out a little further and then suddenly remembered seeing a mirror when she first walked in the room, near the entrance. She sprinted towards that direction, while trying to hold the strapless dress in place.

"Serena, do you –"

**CRASH**

"Oww"

Serena opened her eyes and found herself on top of Darien Shields. Her eyes grew large at the realization of what just happened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She blushed, and tried to pull herself off the very attractive man with her one free hand.

He laughed out loud, a second time that same day. Something that was usually a rare occurrence, seemed to happening a lot today.

Serena gave him a dirty look, seeing as he wouldn't stop laughing. "I told you I was sorry."

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Never a dull moment with you, I've come to realize."

She blushed once again and shifted uncomfortably, still holding her dress in place. He noticed her dilemma and stood up to walked behind her. "Here, let me help you with the dress."

He took hold of the dress and glanced at her flawless back. _'Down boy, she's too young for you_.' He thought to himself as he zipped up her dress, ignoring the hardness in his pants.

Serena turned around and Darien couldn't believe the vision in front of him. White was definitely her color. She looked like a goddess in the white lace dress. It almost looked like she wore nothing under the dress as the lace had a skin colored under layer. "Wow…" Darien finally muttered.

Serena felt herself blush. She noticed Darien had a different look in his eyes when he looked at her. She had never seen a man look at her the way he was looking at her now and she liked it.

"Oh wow, that dress looks amazing on you Serenity!" Michelle's voice interrupted their moment. "Sorry about that, my girlfriend is out of the country and I miss her so much."

They both looked at her as she approached them.

"No harm done." Serena replied. Darien's smirk came back full force at Serena's comment. He wanted to respond but kept his thoughts to himself. Serena noticed the smirk, and gave him a dirty look. Luckily Michelle didn't seem to notice.

The rest of the next few hours, Michelle gave Serena clothing tips and suggestions. Serena tried to absorb as much of information as possible. She hated to admit it but she felt great in her new clothing and she couldn't wait to show it off. The clothes gave her a new sense of confidence she didn't even know she had, she felt beautiful.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Serenity. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me. Darien has all of my information." Michelle explained.

"Thank you for everything Michelle, I promise you, you'll see me again. And please call me Serena. Only my parents and manager call me Serenity." Serena smiled.

"Alright, I will. Goodbye Serena, Darien. Until next time."

Serena and Darien gave Michelle a court nod and walked away.

"What's next?" Serena asked Darien while carrying bags of clothes.

Darien smirked. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback, and I really hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think! **

**P.S; I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Baby Boy by Beyoncé**.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Thank you so much for reading my story and for all of your wonderful comments. It makes my day when I read all of your motivational words.

I want to thank **MoonlightSonata87** for agreeing to be my editor. I refuse to take all the credit for this upcoming chapter.

* * *

**Sex Appeal**

Chapter Three

* * *

Driving towards their next destination, Darien couldn't help but think about how beautiful Serena was. He had always found her attractive in magazines, or on the television, but in person she left him speechless. That had never happened to him before. He was Darien Shields! Women followed him around, and threw themselves at him all the time. He never had problems speaking to womenbefore. He tried to brush his unease off, she was so young and innocent; he needed to keep a professional relationship with her. She was a virgin for crying out loud and he definitely was not. The world knew him has two things: The first was as a powerful force in the music industry. The second was a playboy without a steady girlfriend.

He glanced at Serena. Sensing that someone was staring at her; she turned and caught Darien's eyes. She smiled softly and he returned it happily. Serena returned her gaze to the road and felt her heart stop. Her eyes grew wide in panic.

"Darien! WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Darien snapped his head back to the road, and slammed on his breaks. The hummer came to a screeching halt as the vehicle met resistance.

Their hearts raced as they tried to breathe. The pair was overcome with shock. An angry woman came out of her vehicle pumping her fist in anger towards the affronting hummer. They couldn't hear a thing she was saying, but she looked positively pissed. Darien sighed in frustration and looked at Serena once again. She appeared pale and fragile. He couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible.

"Serena, are you all...- all right?" He asked shakily.

Serena nodded, but didn't say a word.

Darien frowned and slowly opened the door to exit the vehicle. Serena noticed the angry lady's expression go from ready to kill to utter excitement and felt herself relax then chuckled at the sight. She slowly crept out of the vehicle to join Darien.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Please let me cover the cost of the repairs. I know a great mechanic that would be able to fix this right away." Darien said apologetically.

"Darien Shields! Oh my god! It's really you! Oh, I have to call my friends. They won't believe me when I tell them _the_ Darien Shields literally ran into me! Can I please take a photo with you? Oh! And an autograph please?" The woman couldn't seem to contain her excitement.

Darien felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as he watched the woman tremble giddily. It was moments like these that made him appreciate fame.

"No problem…" He gave her his million dollar smile as she pulled out her cell phone and snapped pictures of him. He felt slightly annoyed, but after smashing into her car, it was the least he could do.

"SERENITY!" The woman noticed Serena from the corner of her eye and ran towards her and started snapping pictures of Serena walking towards them. Serena gave her a polite smile.

"Oh my gosh, it's my lucky day. I'm such a huge fan of the both of you." She expressed once again.

"I'm so sorry about your vehicle ma'am, I –"Darien tried to apologize once again.

"Nonsense, nobody got hurt." She took a look at the damage, shrugged her shoulders, and touched the dent with a sigh. "Aw well, just a little damage. No big deal. It's kind of bittersweet. Every time I look at this dent, I will always remember meeting you guys." She explained.

Serena and Darien laughed with her. Darien pulled out his check book from his wallet and wrote quickly. Once he was done he gently removed the check and then placed the book back in his wallet.

"Here" He handed her the check. "This should be enough to cover the damage. If you want to keep the damage, feel free to use it however you'd like."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Thank you Darien!"

He smiled in return and walked towards his hummer. He took a quick look at his own damage and bit his lip in anger. He was angry with himself, but he needed to shrug it off. The woman was right. No one got hurt. But he needed to take a lesson from today's events and stop staring at Serena while driving!

Serena, sensing his guilt, walked up to him and gazed into his eyes. "No one got hurt Darien. Don't feel so bad, okay?"

Darien gave her a week smile and ushered her back to the vehicle. "Come on, let's go. We still have a few things left to do today and we are already behind schedule."

Serena nodded and her stomach growled. 'Oh god, I hope he didn't hear that.'

"Are you hungry?" He laughed.

Serena blushed in response.

"Alright, I suppose we can stop somewhere to eat first." He smirked and opened the door for Serena.

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful Darien! You didn't have to bring me somewhere so expensive." She explained as she was going through the menu. "I mean, it's not like I'm one of your hot dates or something." She added.

Darien glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. "It's no problem at all. I actually know the owner, and I often eat here free of charge. Besides, after all the attention we've received today I figured you'd appreciate a little privacy."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked around and he was right. This was a private place. The lights where perfectly dimed, all the booths seemed to be hidden from gawking eyes. It was the perfect location for a private dinner.

The waitress came and took down their orders. Serena kept fidgeting with her fingers, while Darien was talking on the phone, explaining that they were running behind schedule. Once he hung up his cell, he placed his hand above hers and Serena looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you nervous or something? You keep fidgeting." He asked and removed his hand.

She blushed. "I…I didn't realize. I'm sorry." She answered and looked down. She felt embarrassed. _'He probably thinks I'm a stupid little girl.'_

Darien sighed. "Listen Serena, you don't have to apologize. You have to learn how to defend yourself, and build up confidence."

Serena listened as he spoke and just as she was about to respond someone approached their table.

"Darien, it's so nice to see you!" said a woman with green eyes and a long brown pony tail. Serena noticed her large swollen belly.

Darien stood up and gave her a quick hug. "Lita, it's a pleasure to see you again. How's Nate doing these days? I haven't seen him in a while." He asked and then sat down.

"Oh you know that husband of mine. He went out to Germany with his brothers one last time before the baby arrives." She explained as she rubbed her belly. She then looked over to Serena and extended her hand. "Wow, Serenity. You look even more beautiful in person."

Serena blushed at the compliment, and shook her hand. "Thank you, that is very kind. I think you look stunning. You're positively glowing."

It was Lita's turn to blush. She shoved Darien into the booth and somehow managed to squeeze herself beside him.

"I like her Darien. Is she you're new… uh…friend…?" Lita asked. She knew Darien had his way with the ladies and he often brought them to her restaurant, but he had never brought in another celebrity before. She couldn't help but wonder.

Darien and Serena both shook their heads in unison.

"I'm her new producer; I suppose Serena and I have become friends. I'm helping Serena with a few…uh…projects" Darien explained.

Serena nodded. "And apparently he's helping me with confidence aswell."

"Oh, that's great! I can't wait to hear what you guys come up with. But if you don't mind me asking…you are so famous and you're so beautiful, why do you need help with confidence?"

Darien was thankful for Lita's question. He wanted to know himself but he didn't want to pry.

Serena sighed; something about Lita made Serena comfortable and she found herself confiding in her as if she would to an old friend. The truth at that point just spilled out, not realizing that Darien would be hearing it too.

"My boyfriend…dumped me about a week ago and he said some things that stung. I mean yes, I'm famous and thank you so much for your compliments but I do not see myself as 'beautiful'. I need to show him and myself that I can be…sexy."

Lita's eyes softened. "Oh honey, that boy doesn't know what he's talking about." Lita looked in Darien's direction. "Darien don't you think Serenity is beautiful?" She asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes, Serena you're gorgeous. That ex-boyfriend of yours is a dumbass to let you go." He admitted without hesitating.

Serena blushed again. At that moment the waitress brought over their food. Lita started to stand up.

"Lita, you don't have to leave. You're great company. Why don't you stay and chat with us while we eat." Serena asked.

Lita smiled at the blonde beauty and reclaimed her seat next to Darien.

Throughout their dinner conversation, the girls found themselves laughing profusely with Darien barely having a word in. He actually enjoyed watching them interact. He had never seen Lita get along with another female before. It made him feel strange inside, he wasn't quite familiar with the emotions swirling within him, but one of Lita's questions caught his attention and he patiently waited for Serena's response.

"Can I ask you something else?" Lita asked as Serena ate her food. Serena nodded.

"Why does Darien call you Serena?"

Serena let out a giggle and tried to chew her food quickly.

"I urge all of my friends and co-workers to call me Serena. It's my childhood nick-name. The world knows me as Serenity, and I like to keep myself grounded. I hear the name Serenity, I go into business mode. I hear Serena, and I become me again."

Lita nodded. "I understand. So I can call you Serena then?" She asked.

Serena nodded and took another bite of her food.

"Mrs. Eisenhauer! I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but there's a slight problem in the kitchen…" A young man with a white apron explained frantically.

Lita rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well I guess duty calls. It was a pleasure to meet you Serena. Darien, you must bring her around again."

Darien agreed. "Of course I will."

Lita smiled and wobbled towards the kitchen.

"Well Lita loved you." Darien admitted.

"Well duh, everyone loves me." Serena giggled.

Darien smirked and they kept eating their food.

* * *

Darien and Serena finally made it to their last destination of the day. Before they exited the vehicle, he reminded her that he had much more planned but the day was full of unexpected delays that they would have to reschedule some other time. Darien was secretly thrilled they would have to spend more time together, but he also realized she needed more time. Helping Serena with her confidence wouldn't happen overnight, as he hoped it would. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was hiding something. Lita's questions shed some light, but he had so many more questions.

They walked towards an empty hall and Serena was familiar with her surroundings immediately once they approached the room in question. This was going to be a photo shoot. The clothes racks, the different lightings, the fans and the cameras. She turned to Darien and smiled.

A group of people were already there patiently waiting for them. Darien apologized for their tardiness and introduced everyone to Serena. Michelle, the stylist being one of the members in the group. She immediately recognized someone famous while the introductions were being said.

"You're the Amara Dixon? Oh wow, I'm a huge fan of your work!" She ran towards the tall masculine woman and shook her hand.

"Thank you, well then you'll be pleased to know I will be photographing you today." Amara pointed out.

Serena beamed and turned to Darien. "You know Amara Dixon? How did you manage to book her on such short notice? I'm amazed."

Darien chuckled. "I have my connections." He winked.

"Come on Serena, let's get you prepared for the shoot so we can get the show started." Michelle grabbed Serena's hand and led her towards a different room.

Several minutes later, Serena emerged from the room with Michelle trailing behind her. Serena's hair was styled like old Hollywood. Retro curls framed her face, her make up made her look like Marilyn Monroe, with dark lashes and a signature red lip. Everyone gasped when she walked into the room. No one could believe the innocent little girl they had just seen looked like a curvaceous woman now. Michelle styled her in very sexy lingerie. White lace bra with matching underwear. A simple corset wrapped around her midsection, with straps holding her nylons in place. Her white stilettos made her legs look like they were going for days. She looked breathtaking.

Darien, was completely speechless. He knew Serena was beautiful, but this was insane. He felt his pants tighten at just the sight of her. _'Breathe Darien, breathe_.'

Amara took charge and positioned Serena on a loveseat telling her to relax.

Serena felt very uncomfortable, but pushed through it. She kept pretending she was in a swimsuit and reminded herself that this is what she wanted. She knew all the people in the room were there to help her and the last thing she wanted to do was run away like a scared little girl. She listened to all the advice Amara and Michelle gave her and posed.

Darien watched from afar how well she was doing and was mesmerized by her beauty.

Amara kept changing angles and lifting, trying different effects. She stopped momentary and called over a male model. "Tony, place yourself behind Serenity and hover over her as if you're trying to protect her."

The male model Tony was a gorgeous man. He listened to Amara's instructions and did as he was told. Serena blushed when he moved himself above her and Amara screamed out "Perfect!" She urged them on, and they kept posing together.

Darien instantly felt over protective. He did not like where this was going. When Amara finally announced it was a rap he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Darien walked over to Amara and looked thru the photographs with her. He glanced over to Serena and noticed her leaving with Michelle to get dressed. Sensing relieved he returned his attention to the photographs.

In the change room, Michelle helped Serena out of the very delicate lingerie and praised her.

"You're a natural in front of the camera. And Tony looked totally into you."

Serena giggled. "Thanks Michelle. I think he was just doing his job. He probably has a girlfriend."

"Nope, while we were waiting for you we talked and he admitted he was single and that you are his dream girl." Michelle winked.

"Me?"

Michelle nodded. "Come on, let's go check in with everyone."

As soon as Serena returned, Darien noticed Tony on the prowl. Amara kept talking about how she was amazed that she didn't even need to use Photoshop because Serena looked flawless. Darien kept nodding and agreeing but when he noticed Serena and Tony laughing he lost focus. Amara kept talking, and Darien kept starring. He needed to find a way to break this up.

Amara was in mid-sentence when Darien dramatically sighed. "Oh crap. I'm terribly sorry everyone, but I must take Serena home now. Thank you everyone who participated. Amara, I expect you to send me those photographs when you're done with them."

Amara scratched head in confusion and gave him a questionable look. Everyone else just nodded and waved them off.

Serena gave Tony her number quickly and followed Darien out of the building.

* * *

AN: Don't forget to write a review!


End file.
